1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gaskets. This gasket has two gasket layers with a sealant chamber formed between them. The two layers have passageways through which a sealant can flow. The gasket can be used to seal two opposing surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gaskets are a common means used when mating two opposing, usually metal, surfaces together to form a leak-proof seal between the opposing surfaces. Gaskets are especially common to engines, both internal combustion and steam, and to pumps to prevent leakage of pressure, lubricants and cooling fluids. There are countless other applications for gaskets in many different situations.
Some of the problems with gaskets and their application is the time required to properly place the gasket between the two opposing surfaces. The two opposing surfaces usually require a thorough cleaning, need to be relatively smooth and need to be free of debris. Formally the surface was frequently painted with an adhesive bonding agent to assist the sealing of the two opposing surfaces with the gasket. Often, once the two opposing surfaces and the gasket were coated with the adhesive bonding agent, the user had to be very careful that dirt, grease or other debris did not attach itself to the surfaces coated with the adhesive. Such foreign matter would often prevent a proper seal. The user often did not become aware of the problem until the equipment having the surfaces to be sealed was once again reassembled.
The disassembly, cleaning, placing of the gasket and reassembly can be a very time consuming and costly procedure. Especially if one has to redo the process after a leak in the gasketed surfaces is discovered.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,055,471 to G. T. Balfe describes a laminated material with an exterior coating of a bonding material to protect the gasket. U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,483 issued to J. B. Victor on Jan. 3, 1956 describes a gasket with an asbestos center. The asbestos protrudes through small holes to effect a seal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,242 issued to R. A. Sudges on July 2, 1968 shows a wafered transistor base with holes to allow a silicone insulation material to penetrate the base and insulate the transistor base from the surface upon which it is placed U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,062 issued to Charles I. Robins on June 19, 1973 describes a gasket with its surface coated with a binding material containing a plurality of capsules containing a sealant. The capsule coating is applied to the gasket surface by a method of rolling. U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,211 to Philip Harold Amphlett on Oct. 23, 1973 shows another gasket whose surface is coated with a plurality of capsules of sealant.
The present invention offers the user an easy to use, self-contained gasket wherein the sealant is protected from dirt and other foreign material. The sealant is not exposed until the two opposing surfaces are compressed. The membrane sealing the passageways is then ruptured and the sealant coats the opposing surfaces and the surfaces of the gasket.